Node +2 Prime Platform
Brian Brians World is an Earthlike world, but it's not identical to Earth. On Brian's world amid exotic looking flora and fauna are large sentient insectoids. The primary friendly civilized people (But not the only ones) are Spider People. They weigh about 100 lbs. They have a sort of renaissance/midieval society, like an FRPG. Their Spidery towns include adventuring inns, where Spider People crouch on the walls and around the floor on the walls, talking, laughing, singing, drinking, gambling and listening to Spider-Bards. Due to a weird malfunction - the Ring translation effect renders all Spidery Proper Names as "Brian". Brian's Inn, the Town of Brian, Brian the Bar Keep, Brian the Warrior. Brian the Wizard. Etc. Although the Fringeworthy off worlders hear every proper name as "Brian", the Spidery people don't have the same effect, so you'll get early conversations like "Brian?" "No, Brian." "Brian?" "No, Brian." And so on. But the Spidery people are usually easy going, and quickly learn to work past it. The Spidery-People in D20 have DR (Hardness) +1, STR -1. The GM will have to assess DEX penalties and Bonuses based on having eight legs but not hands. These Spider-People climb easily and have a fine disregard for the difference between floors and walls as places to walk, hang out and be. A favorite dish of Brians' is roast grub. The Spider People Level in most of the classes available in D&D 3.0 and 3.5. Wizards are difficult to find and leveling as a wizard is difficult, so you won't see as many Wizards in "Brians and Brians" Psionics are seen and most Kingdoms will have high level psionic oracles and sages advising Kings and the People. The Chief enemy of the Spidery People are The Ix!Tor Wasp like sentients. Ix!Tor hate everyone non-Ix!Tor equally and so war viciously on everyone around them. Brave Fighter, Rogue and Ranger Brians fight the Ix!Tor, slay Monsters and loot ancient ruins for fun and profit. Gates *12:00 - Fringe Path to the Alt Node *1:00 - The Village of Brian. *1 *2:00 - The Noble City/State of Brian *1 *3:00 - Empty *4:00 - The Hidden Temple of the Psionic Sage, Brian (and his Acolytes, Brian, Brian, Brian, etc) *2 *5:00 - The Underdark Realm of Dark Brian. *2 *6:00 - The Sacred Temple of Brian, the Mammalian Offworlder (Terhmelern, Brian respects the legacy of Terhmelern Brian, this is not worship, but preservation. The temple is located in a beautful forest - Imagine Lothlorien as built by friendly Spiders. Their knowledge of Brian the Terhmelern is Lore, Legend and Mythology at this point.) *7:00 - The Fortress of Brian, the Overlord.*1 *8:00 - The Temple of the Sacred Egg-Sack, where the Sisters of Brian engage in Spidery orgies of fertility. *1 *9:00 - Empty *10:00 - A location just outside of the haunted and betrapped ruins of Brian. An ancient city where someone probed deep dark secrets, possibly contacted Old Ones (Brian-Thulu, perhaps) and hid vast treasures behind devilish and sadistic traps. The corpses of brave but unlucky and slow witted Brians litter the corridors and chambers. Weird Monsters feast on each other and slow Brians. *2 *11:00 - Ant people. A surface colony near the ant-hole of giant sentient Ants. Go ahead and put in "The Ant Bully" or "Antz" *2 *''1 - The Gate is hidden, although nearby, no one knows what it is for. Possibly in a hidden chamber'' *2 - This Gate isn't hidden, but they haven't had any Fringeworthy people try it, so far. Category:Node -3 Category:Nodes Category:Primes Category:Races Category:Node +2 Category:Nodes Category:Primes Category:Races Category:Brian